Clear Mind's First Appearance
by Lara0XM
Summary: Earth Star Wyvern makes an appearance to Placido who had hunted down Darren. the new card reveals the origin of the Clear Mind and Darren's connection to it.


I know my stories for Yugioh 5D's don't make much sense as they're all just fragments, but i can't write a full up story for Darren because everything is all over the place! Any complaints, sorry but no can do. THank you for reading and please give me reviews like tell me what i did right/good, things i need to improve on kay? I'm getting tired of all the notifications of my stories being added to the favorites and alert lists, not that they're bad.

* * *

Clear Mind's First Appearance

"Back off child!" a great wyvern spread her feathered wings at Pacido, "don't come closer if you value yourself!"

Placido almost fell off his D-Wheel; this wyvern was _real_ not as in real hologram but an actual, living creature! The beautiful, terrifying, kind and fierce creature was protecting the unconscious Darren Fudo-Goodwin from death at the hands of Yliaster.

"_We got it?" Ryuu gasped,_

"_We got it," Rudger repeated, stunned but exultant. Kaida just smiled, Rudger and Ryuu deserved this moment. She smiled at the rainbow light radiating from the first Momentum with all the joy she felt for her two most precious people filling her to the brim. _What's that?_ She caught an a glimpse of something in the light than, before she could process what happened, she found herself in a tunnel made of pure, golden light with streaks of white shooting by like comets. There didn't seem be air but she didn't need to breathe. The pure light was not blinding, it just…was. It was impossible to tell if she was the one moving, or if the light was moving. _

_A silhouette dominated the area in front of her, or more accurately three shapes. All of them were winged and appeared to resemble dragons except for the lead one. This one had fine filigree tracing the pure white wings in silver, gold and bronze. The body itself was the black pitch of the darkest night. Unlike the others, there was a delicate, streamlined grace that was apparent, "Kaida Fudo," a sweet, melodic voice swirled, "look at me," the wyvern smiled, "I'm right in front of you," she stretched her wings. Kaida could only gape at the raw power tempered with a kind aura, "Who…What?" she finally regained control of her vocal cords,_

"_I am Earth Star Wyvern. The love and joy you felt called me into creation, but not for you. All I ask is that you design my card with my comrades, Earth Star Phoenix and Earth Star Dragon for they will be necessary to call me from this place,"_

"_Why me? I'm not special!" Kaida didn't mean to sound ungrateful, _

_But Earth Star Phoenix chuckled, "It's because of that humbleness and love for the people around you that we want you to call us into the world, though it will be your child to do so,"_

"_My…child?" Kaida, even after she and Rudger had married, hadn't thought of children,_

"_Your child will be a counter part to your brother's child, two halves of the same whole," Earth Star Dragon inserted,_

"_Being opposites that are complementary to each other," Earth Star Wyvern finished, "the coming children will be born their strengths that will lie dormant until called. Both will have the powers required for the ideal king and queen. Some of their power will be apparent from birth while the vast majority will be revealed when the power is need,"_

_Kaida was ecstatic that the two unborn and inconceived infants will be so gifted, but a chilling realization set in, "their lives…just how peaceful will they be?" Kaida fretted. No dull, but peaceful and fulfilling life for them,_

"_You're wrong, their lives will be fulfilling and there will be pockets of peace for them to recuperate, but yes they will have to fight their hardest for that peace by putting their lives on the line. The female child especially, because she will share in the thoughts of others"_

"_Why?"_

"_To be the perfect queen, someone who responds to her comrades emotional and mental needs rather than just supplying their physical needs. Don't worry, with the support of soul mates she will endure." The Earth Star trio started to fade, "Don't forget," they chorused, "When you are gone we will protect the Coming Children!"_

"Kaida!" Ryuu shook his sister and melted with relief when her eyes twitched and finally opened,

"What?" she glanced around the pure white walls of the first aid room,

"You fainted, what happened?"

"You seemed very far away," Rudger who had been leaning against the wall came to stand at Ryuu's right hand side, slightly further back,

Almost immediately the image of the three creatures revealed themselves in her mind, "three cards," she whispered,

"What?" Rudger inquired, "Start from the beginning,"

Without thinking about the potential implications, Kaida just recited what had happened. Of her time in the tunnel she only remembered the Earth Star Trio, nothing of her surroundings. She could hear the gears turning in Rudger's and Ryuu's heads, but it wasn't until after Darren's birth that the two men figured out the reason: the Momentum had responded to Kaida's joy and love, the two most powerful emotions in her heart and the most defining aspects of her.

Kaida's eternal love and joy was passed on to Darren who took it further with her understanding and resulting sympathy for the people around her through their thoughts. Darren's joy isn't as visible as her mother's was, but it was still there lighting up the lives of the people she and Yusei touched. True to the Earth Star Trio's statement of Darren and Yusei being opposite but complementary came true in the fact Darren is more reckless and impulsive than Yusei who meticulously thinks things through and always has a strategy. However, without the other they wouldn't be as strong as they are now. What the Wyvern had neglected to mention was that Darren wouldn't be able to hear her soul mate's minds as that was the only way she could endure to old age. If Yliaster lets her live that long.


End file.
